


Orange has a very bad day.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Among Us Logic (Gametoons)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alien Character(s), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fights, Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Orange (Among Us), Insults, Lampshade Hanging, Lies, Literary References & Allusions, Looney Tunes References, Major Original Character(s), Meta, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Revenge, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Swearing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Orange has a very bad day.
Relationships: Mr. Cheese (Gametoons)/The Gentleman (Gametoons), Mr. Egg (Gametoons)/The Gentleman (Gametoons)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Orange has a very bad day.

Pink with the flower held the gun up, her other hand held her child close. Her voice shaked with the tears, "It was you. You killed them all... You were the Imposter!" Orange with the nest held up her hands as she stepped backwards. The lava heated her back as she felt the edge coming in. Orange pleaded, "Please Pink. You know me. I did it for you." The gun cocked. Pink shouted as rage broiled, "You lied to me!! You killed my friends and acted like... Like you loved me!" Mini Pink clung tightly to her mother. Orange begged, "I do love you. Please, I killed them so we can be together. You remember they were going to vote you."

The Crewmate hissed, "I can't believe you anymore, Imposter." The shot rang out and The Imposter stumbled backwards while holding her chest. The lava made a splashing noise. The text confirmed what was already known.

King Francis Petty got off the seat of the lobby and took a few steps. Her memories unblurred as each step forward was taken. This made each step slower. King Petty finally stopped as the memories overwhelmed her, and she began to sob. Nearby was a red and a yellow. They seemed to be talking about something. The conversation paused as she cried in a ball near the door. The red one walked in closer, he questioned, "Is something wrong?" King Fran Petty sniffled the tears and answered, "Just 2020." She got up to her feet, commenting, "Anyone tell you that you sound like a sarcastic 90s animated comedy PROTAGONIST, Red?"

The yellow one groaned, "Oh great we got another weirdo who calls everyone by their colors." Fran Petty walked over to him, noting, "Oh finally a place that will call me by my name, let me take a second to read your tag." Player returned to Veteran. King Petty ran in a circle around them. They seemed confused. Player questioned, "Why are you doing that?" She paused a moment then asked, "I thought everyone did that to display alliance in a group?" Immediately Veteran began running in circles around Player. He screamed, "Player is my best friend!!" He was quickly followed by her, who was also screaming.

Then The Gentleman and Mr. Cheese came over. Gentleman scoffed, "What in the blasted blaze is this? Quiet this instant!" That's when Cheese started screaming as he ran in a circle, "I love The Gentleman!" The Gentleman face palmed in the background of the scene. Soon, Mr. Egg burst in, running in a circle, also screaming, "I love The Gentleman!!" Mr. Cheese stopped running, then King Petty stopped running, then Veteran stopped running. It was nearly silent as Mr. Egg stopped. Cheese and Egg stared at each in cold hate.

"Hey, what the FUCK? You can't be orange, I'm orange." Petty fumed. This broke the burning salt between the two. Everyone looked and were shocked to find that King Francis Petty, Mr. Cheese, and Mr. Egg all had orange. Mr Cheese baffled, "How are you both orange? I'M ORANGE!" Mr Egg added on, "I thought you weren't orange because I am orange!"

Player butted in, "I heard this before. It's a glitch." This settled the problem a little bit. However that brought up another problem. The 3 orange glared at each other. One spoke, "One us is going to have to change." Another argued, "I'm not changing!" This snowballed into an argument. The Gentleman stepped in, offering, "Now now. We can settle this like adults. Petty, change." Petty grabbed his space suit and yanked him in, she nearly snarled, "I'm not changing... You. You are wearing two top hats and you aren't even wearing a suit? How dare you call yourself a gentleman!" 

Mr Cheese yelled an insult that wasn't heard. Somewhere in the background, Player started the game to avoid this fight getting worse.

Unfortunately that didn't work.

Somewhere along the line, someone had set the game for two Imposters. This was probably a bad idea given the size of the group at this time. Of Course, it was likely that whoever did this had expected a larger group.

Cheese finished, "And your voice sounds like a speak and spell!" Petty just silently glared, stepping over to a task in the spawn. She seemed to be silently and coldly boiling as she fiddled with the controls. The group scattered off to do as they do. She stayed behind to stew icey. Someone in orange walked over her once everyone was gone. He offered, "Listen. I know we had a bit of tiff back there but we're both Imposters. I think you will be willing to help me." She stopped faking her task to look at him.

Mr. Egg continued upon getting her attention, "I want your help to kill Mr. Cheese." King Francis Petty smiled, opening her chest in doing so.

She flicked open her helmet, causing a glitchy tar like liquid to pour out. Somewhere in the dark of the helmet, a voice worbbled, "I'd be happy to help." Another set of teeth shined reflective from the depth of her suit.

Later after explaining the plan,

The Self Insert held a finger up, shushing her fellow Imposter, "Now. Stick to the plan." Egg nodded, walking with his knife behind his back. He went over to The Gentleman. Just as he was about to speak, he felt a stab from behind. Mr. Egg fell to the floor, he looked up to his killer and his voice sounded like betrayal, "Imposters can't kill Imposters." King Petty shrugged and walked over. She walked to the two living people in the room, chatting, "So I have to wait for my kill cooldown but if either of you report this, I'll point out the victim and who would want him dead."

The Gentleman pointed out, "I will not stand for this. I demand you tell me immediately how you killed an Imposter!" Francis stared at him, baffled. She shrugged and joked, "I don't know either." King Petty flicked her eyes back the kill countdown, it wasn't done. Fran attempted close the doors as she waffled the conversion, "So why don't you wear a suit?" Gentleman took a thinking pose for a second, finally he explained, "Well you see it's actually a funny story. I.." The body fell over as upper half had been bitten off. Not a second after the body hit the floor, it was reported.

King Petty confessed, "I'm the Imposter, vote Mr. Cheese." Veteran shrugged and replied, "That sounds like solid logic to me." Player stopped him, he questioned this confession, "Wait! If you are the Imposter then why should we vote Mr. Cheese?" Mr. Cheese shouted over, "Yeah! She's just trying to trick you, vote for Player!" Petty cut through, "I am the Imposter so I know who the other Imposter is. Besides, Cheese has a real beef with that Egg guy."

Player cocked his head, thinking it over. He responded, "I'm sorry but..." The words were cut off. Petty noted, "Oh come on. I give a full confession and tell you who the other Imposter is. Tell me, Wile E. Coyote, are giving up the win that easily?" Player then voted and requested, "Veteran, Vote for Cheese." Somewhere in the background, Cheese shouted, "Vote for Player!" Veteran began to doubt, "Are you sure? If they are the Imposters then shouldn't we already be..?" His mumbling off was cut off, Player demanded, "This is my one change at a win! Vote Cheese!"

Petty voted for Cheese. Cheese voted for Player. Veteran a bit reluctantly voted for Cheese.

After Mr Cheese was killed, King Petty was being held to her own word. Which is to say, she was about to die. Player boosted in pride, "Finally! For once I'm going to win a game of Among Us!!" As the two votes for Petty were casted, they waited for the trial timer to run out. Fran Petty laughed, "Do you think winning will complete your character arc? Even when you win you'll lose." Player quizzed, "What?" Veteran realized what was happening, he attempted to pry his friend away, "Don't listen to her, she's trying to get into your head!"

Petty continued, "Don't kid yourself, Everyman. You can't win, not in any real way. You are doomed by your trope, as long as you keep going you will lose. It keeps you relatable to the viewers. By the way, Happy 2020. See you in 2021." The timer ran out. Player still screamed, "What do you mean!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE VIEWERS!?!" As she fell from the aircraft, her words were only a mocking, "You win! You win! You win, Player!" The screen showing victory seemed a slap in the face. This one wouldn't count.

Orange stood in front of the laptop as she changed her color back to orange. She stopped as out of the corner of her eye was Pink with a flower. She smiled as her plan worked.

The End.

I am sorry if this was too Self Insert focused. I normally write only for Orange x Pink. However I did try to mimic an episode of Among Us Logic. I hope it was something like those.


End file.
